Light in the Darkness
by xXxRavenXDameonxXx
Summary: Tigerclaw has been banished from ThunderClan, but there's a greater darkness on the way. The kits of Fireheart and Cindercloud, and Graystripe and Silverstream must rise to meet this darkness, burning brighter than all others to light way. This is the sequel to "The Brightest Fire."
1. Chapter 1

Prologue~!

"Are you sure?"

Amber eyes flashed indignantly as they locked with a skeptical yellow gaze. "Of course I'm sure!" Oakheart lashed his tailonce, before noting the amused twitch of Raggedstar's whiskers and rolling his eyes. "They're the ones." He insisted again.

"They have potential." Raggedstar grunted, almost reluctantly. "I can't help but to think that their heritage plays into your thoughts though, Oakheart."

The reddish brown tom shook his head. "No. Heritage has no meaning in our prophecies—you of all cats should know that, Raggedstar."

The older tom bowed his head in acknowledgement, before turning his gaze back down to the ThunderClan camp, where the very four kits they spoke of were tumbling and playing. "You're right about one thing," ShadowClan's leader finally rumbled, his gaze dark. "Nothing can prepare them for what's to come."

Oakheart bowed his head in agreement, feeling mixed pride and regret for the fate those four small kits shared. "Now we can only hope that they meet it with great courage."

* * *

"Attack!"

Hailkit squeaked, barely moving in time before his brother bowled him over, turning and cuffing the ginger tom playfully over the ears. "You missed!" He teased, dodging back again as Foxkit pounced for the second time.

"I won't!" Featherkit purred, leaping onto Foxkit's shoulders.

"Neither will I." Hailkit suddenly found himself pinned beneath Stormpaw, laughing as he tried to batter the larger kit's stomach with his hind paws. Featherkit was quickly losing her "battle" against Foxkit, and with great regret Hailkit managed to mewl, "Retreat! RiverClan, retreat!"

"You'll never have Sunningrocks!" Foxkit crowed, letting Featherkit up as she scampered to Hailkit's side.

"Let's play a different game." Stormkit suggested, noticing the looks that the older warriors were giving them for being so loud.

"Sure." Foxkit paced around his brother in a wide circle. "What should we play?"

"We could go see the elders." Featherkit offered softly.

"Boring. You're up, Stormpaw, what do you want to play?"

The dark gray kit sighed. "What's wrong with visiting the elders?"

Foxkit rolled his eyes. "Alright Hailkit—what should _we_ play while they go visit the elders?"

"Why don't you play the quiet game?"

Hailkit whirled around, purring as he saw Fireheart strolling towards them.

"Fireheart!" Foxkit cheered, rushing to meet their father. "Where have you been? You smell funny."

Hailkit moved closer, wrinkling his nose as he realized what his brother was talking about. "You do smell funny." He admitted, peaking up at the deputy.

"I was patrolling the ShadowClan border with Graystripe and Bramblepaw." HE mewed, "And no." He gave Foxpaw a stern look even as he opened his mouth. "You can't go. Not until you're an apprentice."

"I want to be an apprentice _now_." Foxpaw sighed, watching as Sootpaw and Sorrelpaw deposited prey in the fresh-kill pile.

"Me too," Stormpaw added, his amber eyes also following the newly-made apprentices. Sootpaw, Rainpaw, and Sorrelpaw had been apprenticed only a half-moon ago, and Bramblepaw and Tawnypaw had been glad for the help after Ashpaw and Fernpaw earned their warrior names—Ashfur and Ferncloud.

"You will be," Silverstream purred from her place just outside the nursery. "For now, why don't you all go visit the elders like Featherkit suggested? If you get to know them better now, it will be easier to manage them when you're apprentices."

Foxkit sighed again. "Alright." He turned to follow Featherkit as she bounded to the fallen tree, only to hesitate and look back for Hailkit.

"Don't worry," the silver tabby purred. "I'll catch up—I just want to go say hi to Yellowfang."

He watched Foxkit shrug and hurry off after Featherkit and Stormkit before turning the opposite direction and padded to Yellowfang's den. It was a lot colder now, but somehow it was still warm in the medicine den.

"Hailkit." Yellowfang greeted him with a gruff purr. "What brings you here today?"

"I just wanted to visit." He mewed, moving closer to see what the old she-cat was doing. "What do those herbs do?"

"These?" She pushed one of the leaves towards him. "Take a sniff."

Obediently, Hailkit bent and took a deep breath, before opening his mouth slightly and letting the smell waft across his tongue. It was sweet—sweeter than he expected.

"Chervil." Yellowfang supplied. "The leaves are used for infected wounds, and the roots for bellyaches."

"Chervil." Hailkit repeated, committing the name and usage to his memory.

"Exactly." Yellowfang nodded. "Would you mind putting what I've got here back in the store?"

"Sure." Hailkit took as much as he could in his tiny jaws, making his way into the split rock that Yellowfang stored her herbs in. On the way back into the small medicine clearing, he spotted his old nest—a swath of down feather and soft moss where he had stayed, unconscious, for over a moon. The silver tabby shivered at the thought as memories came rushing back to him. Going to Yellowfang's den, cats starting to yowl, the burning amber eyes of the huge rogue tom that had attacked him…

"Hailkit?"

The silver tabby shook his head to clear it of his dark memories, flicking his ears to let Yellowfang know he was fine. He had been unconscious for a long time, his injuries almost leading him to StarClan—but he had woken up.

Hailkit sighed, thinking of the pain he had endured just to wake up again. But Yellowfang had helped him. Cindercloud and the others had helped, too—but Yellowfang had an herb to help with everything, and through his miraculous recovery, Hailkit was inspired.

"Come here, I'll show you how to mix the poultice." Yellowfang beckoned the kit with her tail, and once again, Hailkit shook his thoughts away and padded over to join the old medicine cat.

_One day,_ he thought, watching Yellowfang as she showed him each herb for the poultice. _I'm going to be as good of a medicine cat as Yellowfang._

Foxkit yawned as he curled into his nest beside Cindercloud. Just a few pawsteps away, Stormkit and Featherkit were doing the same. There was a rustle in the brambles, and Foxkit sat up again as Hailkit slipped into the nursery.

"Where were you?" He meowed, scooting over for his smaller brother.

"I got caught up helping Yellowfang." Hailkit whispered back. "She showed me how to make a poultice."

Foxkit's eyes softened. "You really do want to be a medicine cat, don't you?"

The silver tabby felt a thrill at just the thought. "I really do."

"Promise you'll still learn battle moves with me?" The dark ginger kit pleaded. Hailkit purred.

"Of course! And we can still go hunting and everything! But I know that the best way for me to protect and defend ThunderClan is by healing."

Foxkit nodded. "As long as we still get to hunt together." He yawned again, and Hailkit did the same. Again, the ginger tom curled up, this time with his dark red fur pressed close against his brother's pale silver pelt.

_You'll become a great medicine cat, Hailkit, and I'll become a great warrior, so that you won't ever get hurt like that again. No cat in ThunderClan will ever get hurt like that again__…_

* * *

Alright~! I asked if you all wanted a continuation for the kits and I got a few positive responses, so I thought I would throw a chapter up and see what you guys thought(: I know it's not much, but it's just the beginning, and starts for me are always kind of slow… Anyways! What do you think? Good? Bad? Should I continue, or no? Lots of love, guys~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1(:

Stormkit woke to the sound of Foxkit trying desperately to wake Hailkit so they could go outside, and with a small yawn, he stood, shaking tiny bits of moss from his kit-soft pelt. "Let him sleep." He mumbled, padding over to the impatient ginger kit. "I'll go outside with you."

"Me too…!"

Stormkit purred as Featherkit scrambled over from Silverstream's nest, and their mother flicked her tail. "Don't be loud—Cindercloud is out there, she'll let me know if you misbehave."

"Yes, Silverstream!" Foxkit nearly yowled, turning and rushing out of the nursery entrance. With an amused twitch of his whiskers, Stormkit followed, Featherkit on his heels. Sure enough, Cindercloud was stretched out on her stomach right outside the nursery, sharing a vole with Fireheart in a patch of sunlight. The ground was frigid beneath Stormkit's paws, and hard, like a rock.

"Good morning, Cindercloud," Featherkit chirped brightly, padding delicately over to the dark gray queen.

"Good morning, Featherkit," Cindercloud purred, leaning over to rasp her tongue over Featherkit's ear.

Stormkit followed his sister, mewing a similar greeting to Cindercloud and getting a similar response. Featherkit had her light gray fur puffed out against the cold, and Stormfur slid closer, pressing his flank against hers to help keep her warm.

"It's really cold." Foxkit observed, padding over to join them at Cindercloud's side. "That means we have to play a lot to stay warm!" Featherkit's whiskers twitched in amusement, and Stormkit gave the other tom a good-natured roll of his eyes. As he looked up, something caught his eye, something small and white.

"What…" He began quietly, tilting his head. Foxkit followed his gaze as the small white thing drifted dreamily closer. When it was close enough, Foxkit stuck out his tongue, suddenly squealing in surprise as his landed.

"It's cold!" He squeaked, shaking his head and shivering.

"It's snow." Fireheart purred, swiping his tongue around his jaws and standing up. "Which means we've got a lot of work to do."

Foxkit didn't miss a beat, whirling around and fixing his father with bright blue eyes. "Can I help?"

Fireheart shook his head. "Not yet. When you're made an apprentice you can."

Cindercloud purred. "For now, why don't you go wake Hailkit, I'm sure he doesn't want to miss the snow."

"Okay!" Featherkit chirped, rushing back into the nursery. There were more of them now, Stormkit realized, swirling around above their heads and landing gently on the ground.

"Gotchya!"

Stormkit yelped as he was bowled over, growling playfully as he battled his "attacker." An astonished squeak brought them out of their play-fight as they sprung apart, turning to see Hailkit standing outside beside Featherkit and Silverstream.

"It's snow!" Foxkit exclaimed, swiping at a collecting lump, sending the flakes flying to the side. Featherkit's whiskers twitched, and she did the same, hurling a paw-full right into Stormkit face.

"You asked for it…1" He teased, leaping the distance and bowling his sister over.

"Help!" Featherkit squeaked between gasps of laughter, trying her best to defend herself against her much bigger brother while he batter playfully as her stomach.

"I'll save you!" Foxkit cheered, leaping into the fray.

"Oh no you won't!" Hailkit, crouched low for a moment, before springing up and wrestling his brother away from Stormkit and Featherkit. It went on like this for a while, until Foxkit ended up fighting Stormkit, and Hailkit rolling across the ground with Featherkit. The three toms were always very gentle with Featherkit, even though they all knew she would one day be a warrior just like they would. Stormkit finally pinned Foxkit down, lifting his chin triumphantly.

"Do you surrender, Foxstar of SnowClan?" He crowed, his amber eyes bright.

"Never!" Foxkit growled back, squirming against the dark gray kit's hold.

"You should." Hailkit quipped, pinning Featherkit to ground. "Since you've already been defeated."

Stormkit let out a triumphant yowl, bounding over to Hailkit and head-butting him. "ThunderClan wins!" Featherkit purred, jumping to her feet again.

"Last time me and Hailkit won together." She pointed out.

"Yeah," Foxkit gave her a playful nudge. "And the time before that me and Stormkit totally destroyed yours and Hailkit's camp."

"How long are you kits going to be playing games like this?"

The dry comment came from the tortoiseshell strolling towards them, and Stormkit swiped his paw at her playfully.

"As long as we want, Tawnypaw." He countered, earned an amused scoff.

"Me and Bramblepaw quit playing like that _moons_ before we were apprenticed."

"Don't let her try to trick you." Stormkit turned to see Bramblepaw padding over from the fresh-kill pile. "We played games right up until the day we earned our apprentice names."

Tawnykit rolled her eyes, and Foxkit bounded up to her. "Teach us battle moves!"

Stormkit turned to the oldest apprentices with hopeful eyes. "Can you?"

"Of course we _can_." Tawnypaw sounded bored, but there was a playful twinkle in her eyes.

"Will you?" Featherkit mewed, giving the pair her best pleading look. They exchanged a glance before Bramblepaw purred.

"I guess we could. We don't have anything else to do until sunhigh."

All four kits cheered, bounding over to the older apprentices with their tails held high. Stormkit felt his heartbeat quicken as he crouched down as he was instructed. He and Foxpaw were almost as big as Tawnypaw—surely they were nearing their sixth moon.

_And when we do, we'll be the best apprentices ThunderClan has ever seen!_

* * *

Featherkit yawned, trying to stay on her paws as she fallowed Stormkit to the fresh-kill pile. It was their turn to bring something for the four of them to eat. She stumbled once, in a particularly deep patch of snow, tumbling down and bumping into the something. Immediately, she opened her mouth to apologize, only to be cut off by a sharp snap of, "Watch it!"

She peaked up fearfully, catching sight of Dustpelt's dark brown tabby pelt. "Sorry, Dustpelt," she mewled, crouching low to the ground. The dark warrior looked like he was about to snap something else, but dropping his mouse, Stormkit shouldered his way in front of her.

"She said sorry." He spat. "Leave her alone." With that, he turned around and nudged her to her feet, shooting Dustpelt another glare as he picked up the mouse and ushered her back to the nursery.

After they finished eating, Featherkit sighed, padding slowly to their nest and curling up against Silverstream's pretty tabby flank.

"Why do they look at us like that…?" She mewed miserably, dropping her chin onto her paws. Stormkit moved closer, giving her ear a reassuring lick. Silverstream did the same.

"Because we're half RiverClan." The dark gray kit growled.

Silverstream sighed. "Don't worry too much about it, dearest…" She meowed softly, curling her tail around them. "Once you become apprentices and show them how loyal you can be, then they will accept you. You just have to prove it to them first, that's all.

"We will." Stormkit growled, determination burning in his amber eyes.

"I know." Silverstream purred, pulling them closer and settling down to fall asleep. Featherkit nodded quietly to herself, curling into a tight ball and letting her eyes slip shut. _We definitely will!_

* * *

There's the first chapter(: I'm not too terribly fond of kits going on long, dangerous adventures and pulling off remarkable (more than likely impossible feats) so they'll probably be apprenticed pretty soon^^ I like to get things in order early on, so I'll go ahead and ask now—what do you think for Foxkit and Hailkit's warrior names? Let me know what you think—of that, and of the story in general. And thanks to Creekfur and the others that reviewed! If you had accounts, I would reply to them, but… Yeah lol. Lots of love~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2(:

"Good morning Cindercloud, Silverstream." Foxkit flicked his ears at the sound of a soft voice.

"Good morning, Bluestar." Silverstream purred back quietly. Cindercloud murmured her own greeting, tucking her tail closer around Foxkit and Hailkit.

"They're sleeping so soundly." Foxkit nearly snorted at his leader's soft mew, but kept his sounds of exasperation to himself, listening carefully. "They've grown so much…"

"They certainly have…" Cindercloud stroked her tail fondly over Foxkit's back, and he fought the shiver that prickled at his fur.

"I think it's about time these kits were made apprentices."

_What?_ Foxpaw felt a jolt of excitement lance through his paws. _Apprentices? Finally!"_

Silverstream purred. "That sounds great!"

Bluestar sighed. "I'm concerned about Stormkit and Featherkit, Silverstream…" Foxkit pricked his ears. "I've already given Sorrelpaw to Graystripe, or I would have him mentor one of them himself. I want them to feel welcomed and comfortable, but there are a few warriors that still see them only as half-Clan kits."

"I know." Silverstream's voice was thick with what Foxkit could only figure was regret.

"They're all as mouse-brained as a hole of rocks." Cinderrcloud spat. Foxkit could feel her tail lashing faintly against his side. Hailkit shifted restlessly in his sleep—he did that a lot.

"They'll come around. Just as they did for Fireheart." She paused. "Is there any cat you have concerns about, when it comes to mentoring your kits, Silverstream? I normally don't let queens choose, but…"

"No, Bluestar. I trust your judgement. I know that whoever you choose will treat my kits with the respect they deserve."

"If they don't they'll have to answer to me." Cindercloud growled. "I need to brush up on my fighting skills again, anyways."

Bluestar purred in faint amusement. "I'm sure that won't be necessary." She mewed. "I think I have their mentors chosen," Foxkit felt his paws tingling, eager to hear who he would be trained by. "But I think it would be better saved as a surprise for certain, nosy kits."

Foxkit held his breath, before sighing as he realized he had been caught—and by Bluestar no less!

Cindercloud prodded him with her paw. "Apologize. Eavesdropping is rude."

He stood, flicking his ear in embarrassment. "Sorry, Bluestar…" He mumbled. "But are we really going to be apprenticed?!"

Her eyes flashed in amusement. "Yes. At sunhigh. I suggest you groom that moss out of your pelt if you want your mentor to take you seriously."

The small ginger tom felt his ears burning as he dipped his head. "Yes, Bluestar."

The great blue-gray she-cat nodded. "Good." With that, she turned and pushed her way out of the nursery, her broad shoulders scraping the brambles. Foxkit whipped around, pouncing on his brother.

"Hailkit, wake up!" He yowled, rolling his drowsy brother onto his back. The pale silver tabby groaned, swiping half-heartedly at his entirely-too-awake brother. "We're going to be apprentices!" He continued yowling. "We're going to be apprentices _now_!"

"Now?" Hailkit yawned, still not bothering to fight his brother back. Suddenly his icy blue eyes shot wide open. "Now?!" He repeated, leaping to his paws.

"Yes!"

Hailkit spun to face Cindercloud. "Really?"

Cindercloud purred, "Yes, Hailkit, really." Foxkit was already prodding Stormkit in the side, Silverstream rolling her eyes good naturedly as Stormkit growled at the ginger kit.

"We're going to be apprentices!" He crowed again, prodding the dark gray tom with more vigor.

"Apprentices…?" Stormkit echoed, slowly sitting up, Featherkit did the same, blinking her eyes sleepily as their racket stirred her.

"We're going where?"

"We're not going anywhere." Hailkit laughed nudging the gray she-kit playfully.

"We're _going_ to be apprentices." Foxkit was finally settling down, though he could sit still, pacing around Hailkit in excited circles.

"Start cleaning up now," Silverstream fussed, leaning forward and swiping the moss Bluestar had mentioned out of Foxkit's fur. "The ceremony is at sunhigh."

"Sunhigh?" Stormkit gasped, looking at Foxkit through wide amber eyes.

"Sunhigh." Foxkit confirmed, puffing his chest out.

"Let's do as Mother said." Featherkit insisted, already bending to lick her own fluffy chest fur. Hailkit nodded, following suit, but Foxkit growled, merely shaking himself roughly, hoping all of the loose moss flew free.

"There, done." He mewed. "Now let's go!"

"Oh no you don't." Stormkit's whiskers twitched in amusement as Cindercloud cuffed the dark ginger kit over the ear. "Settle down and wash yourself or _I'll_ do it."

Foxkit groaned, but did as he was told, sitting beside Hailkit and twisting around to lick the fur around his haunches.

Silverstream got up and stretched. "I'm going to go get fresh-kill." She announced. Cindercloud stood join her, following the silver tabby out and called over her shoulder, "Come out when you're done, and if there's a single piece of fur out of place you'll be sent right back to do it again!"

Foxkit rolled his eyes. _Yeah, right!_

"Who do you think your mentors will be?" Hailkit piped up suddenly, glancing around at them through curious eyes.

"Fireheart, obviously." Foxkit rolled his eyes.

Stormkit cuffed him over the ear. "Fireheart already has an apprentice, he can't have two."

"I know that," Foxkit sniffed, licking a paw and swiping it over his ear. "But I can hope, can't I?"

"Besides," Hailkit added. "Parents never mentor their kits."

Featherkit purred. "You already know who your mentor is going to be." She pointed out.

Hailkit nodded, his eyes flashing. "I can't wait!"

"You'll be the best medicine cat in the entire forest." Stormkit head-butted the smaller tom fondly and Foxkit nodded his agreement.

"And we'll be the best warriors, no matter who our mentors are." Stormkit and Featherkit both nodded, and as they finished grooming, the four kits rushed out of the nursery.

As they exited, Cindercloud looked over them with critical blue eyes, Silverstream doing the same with her sharp green gaze.

"Good." Cindercloud finally nodded. Graystripe bounded over from the fresh-kill pile, Sorrelpaw scurrying after him, dodging the snow kicked up by her mentor's wide furry paws.

"I heard the news!" He meowed, touching Silverstream's nose before turning to the kits. "Are you excited?"

"Of course we are," Foxkit looked up at the large gray tom.

"Who do _you_ think our mentors will be?" Stormkit also turned his gaze towards his father, while Hailkit and Featherkit bounded to their mothers' sides, sharing fresh-kill with them and talking animatedly.

Graystripe tilted his head to the side, thinking, before he shrugged. "There's plenty of warriors ready for apprentices." He acknowledged carefully. "I guess we'll see when sunhigh rolls around."

"That's going to be forever." Stormkit sighed, glaring up at the sun, which seemed to be stuck just above the tree tops.

Graystripe's whiskers twitched. "It will come sooner than you expect." He bent and touched his nose first to Stormkit's head, then Foxkit's, before turning and joing Silverstream and Cindercloud for a moment, giving similar gestures to Hailkit and Featherkit, and padding away.

Foxkit huffed. "You're right." He gazed forlornly at the sky. "It's going to take forever."

* * *

What seemed like moons later in Foxkit's eyes—it may as well have been, since they couldn't play because it might "ruin their fur"—Bluestar padded slowly out of her den, sitting down beneath the Highrock for a moment, gazing as her clan through calm blue eyes. Foxkit sat bolt upright, his ears pricking up.

"Stormkit, look!" He hiss to the other tom. Featherkit and Hailkit had gone to Yellowfang's den ages ago and were yet to return. "Bluestar left her den."

"And it's nearly sunhigh." Stormkit sat up quickly as well, his amber eyes bright. Bluestar brought her paw up, rasping her tongue across it once or twice before pulling it over her ears. After a few, excrutiatingly long moments, she stood again, turning and leaping onto the Highrock..

"Let all cat's old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting!"

Foxkit and Stormkit exchanged an excited glance, jumping to their paws and scampering ahead of Cindercloud and Silverstream into the center of the clearing. Hailkit and Featherkit were beside them in an instant, their eyes glowing. Yellowfang padded along slowly after them, giving Hailkit an approving nod as she moved to sit beside Fireheart beneath the Highrock.

"I've called you together for one of the most promising duties I have as leader. Today, four young kits will be made apprentices, ready to learn our noble ways." She looked down, catching Stormkit's eye. "Stormkit, from this moment forward, you will be known as Stormpaw." Foxkit looked around, wondering who his friend's mentor would be again. Sootpaw had been apprenticed to Longtail, Rainpaw to Mousefur, and Sorrelpaw to Graystripe. Ashfur and Ferncloud had been made warriors, but Foxkit didn't think any warrior got an apprentice _that_ fast. "Whitestorm, you have been without an apprentice since Brightheart earned her warrior name. I know you will pass on all of your strength and wisdom to this young apprentice." The large white tom stepped forward, bending to touch noses with Stormkit. Foxkit felt a small flash of jealousy. _How lucky! Whitestorm is one of the greatest warriors in the whole forest!_

"Featherkit." Bluestar beckoned the small silver she-kit forward with his tail. "From this moment forward, you will be known as Featherpaw. Sandstorm," the pale ginger warrior sat tall, her eyes flashing with the pride of taking her second apprentice. "You did a fine job with Ferncloud, and I hope you will do the same with young Featherpaw." Sandstorm bowed her head, before getting up and touching noses with Featherpaw. Foxkit felt his fur prickling in excitement. Soon, it would be his turn.

"Hailkit." The pale silver tabby stepped forward, as did Yellowfang. "Yellowfang told me that she offered to take you as her apprentice, and you accepted?"

His ice blue eyes glowed. "Yes Bluestar."

Their leader dipped her head. "From this moment forward, you will be known as Hailpaw. Tomorrow, at Half-Moon, you will go with Yellowfang to the Moonstone to be recognized as her apprentice by StarClan."

The old she-cat stepped forward and touched noses with the pale tabby anyways, giving him a reassuring nudge as she led him backto sit down next to her beneath the Highrock.

Foxkit's heart nearly stopped as he realized it was finally his turn. "Foxkit, step forward." The ginger tom did as he was told, his paws tingling with excitement. "From this moment forward, you will be known as Foxpaw. Dustpelt," Foxpaw felt sudden panic. _Dustpelt?!_ He was among the most short-tempered cats in the clan, and never cast any of them so much as a sideways glance except for when they played too loudly or got in his way. "You trained Ashfur, and are more than ready for a second apprentice. I hope you will pass on your courage and wit to this young apprentice."

Dustpelt stood, padding slowly to stand in front of Foxpaw. The ginger tom felt the urge to shy away from his sharp amber gaze, but quickly steeled his nerves and touched his nose to the dark brown tabby's. With a flick of his tail, Dustpelt led him to sit next to Sandstorm and Featherpaw as the Clan began to cheer their names, pressing close around them.

"Foxpaw! Hailpaw! Stormpaw! Featherpaw!"

As the cheers died down, Foxpaw spun to face Dustpelt, in his excitement momentarily forgetting how short-tempered the tom could be. "What do we do now?" He blurted, beginning to pace around his mentor in a circle as he usually did with his den-mates when he got bored.

To his surprise, Dustpelt only blinked, a faint gleam of amusement in his eyes. "First, we go see the territory you'll be hunting in and fighting for."

"Now?" He stopped pacing, sitting down in front of his mentor. The dark tabby rolled his eyes.

"No, a moon from now." Dustpelt meowed dryly, rolling his eyes. The warrior stood. "Let's go."

Foxpaw jumped to his paws again. "Okay." Dustpelt led the way, Foxpaw right on his heels as the slid through the gorse tunnel and began climbing the ravine. They reached the top, and Dustpelt paused, looked back down as Foxpaw as he scrambled up the last few stones. "Now," he flicked his tail out to the surrounding forest as Foxpaw gasped quietly in awe. "What can you smell?"

Foxpaw lifted his nose to the wind, closing his eyes as unbridled fire surged through his veins. _Freedom__…__!_

* * *

Okay, I'm not going to lie… I'm a huge Dustpelt fan xD I've always had a particular soft spot for him… Yeah… I just might write him his own story xD Interested? Let me know. On a more on-topic note, thanks to Frostflower223, riverspirit345, and Darkfire for reviewing! Reviews always make me want to update faster (as I'm sure they do for every writer). Lots of love, guys, can't wait to get the next chapter up! And I got some great name suggestions already, so if you still want a say in it, I recommend doing so soon;P


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4(:

Stormpaw watched with veiled jealousy as Foxpaw trotted after Dustpelt through the gorse tunnel; off on what Foxpaw told him was to be his first hunting trip.

"Morning, Stormpaw," Sootpaw yawned, stumbling out of the apprentice den. "What are you going to be doing today? Has Whitestorm told you?" The gray-black tom sat down next to Stormpaw, grooming himself quickly.

The younger apprentice sighed. "Gathering moss for the elders' nests." Sootpaw's whiskers twitched.

"I'm sorry. If it helps any, I spent the first three days of my apprenticeship searching them for ticks and cleaning their den for making an 'unnecessary' comment."

"Really?" Stormpaw pricked his ears, feeling his tail curl in amusement.

Sootpaw nodded. "Longtail scolded me good." The darker apprentice remembered fondly. "I meant it as a joke, but it's best to just never disrespect the elders—even if you don't really mean it."

"Well of course it is, mouse-brain." Tawnypaw strolled out of the apprentice den, her pelt already groomed and glossy. "And Brackenfur told me that every apprentice should learn how to care for the elders first. It's only natural."

"But Foxpaw is already going hunting," Stormpaw pointed out, flicking his tail towards the camp entrance.

Sootpaw purred sympathetically. "Don't worry, I'm sure he's next. The elders don't need that many paws looking after them at one time, even if they do eat up the attention!" With one last friendly flick of his tail, Sootpaw stood up and joined Longtail by the fresh-kill pile, where he called to Swiftstep and the trio left the camp.

"Good luck with the elders." Tawnypaw teased, leaving to go to her own mentor. Stormpaw took a deep breath. _Soon I'll be learning to hunt, too._ He reminded himself, standing up and padding over to where Whitestorm sat beside Fireheart near the center of the camp.

"Good morning, young Stormpaw." The large white tom rumbled, dipping his head in greeting.

"Morning, Whitestorm." He sat in front of his mentor, waiting patiently for his orders. Fireheart paused what he had been saying, looking at Stormpaw expectantly. "You told me yesterday that I would be gathering moss for the elders' nests today, can I go ahead and get started?"

Much to his surprise, he saw a gleam of approval in both his deputy's and his mentor's eyes. Whitestorm nodded. "We'll go now." He meowed, standing. "We only have until sunhigh, though—Fireheart wants us on a border patrol."

Stormpaw lit up instantly. "A border patrol?" Whitestorm nodded again, before padding towards the gorse tunnel.

"We'll have to hurry to make it back in time." He called over his shoulder, stirring Stormpaw to jump to his paws and rush after him.

The dark gray apprentice caught up to his mentor at the top of the snowy ravine, where the white warrior stopped to wait for him. "What can you smell?" He prompted, gazing down at the half-clan apprentice.

Stormpaw inhaled deeply, closing his eyes and focusing. "The camp, behind us, obviously." HE flicked his tail towards the camp.

"And why is that scent so strong?" Whitestorm seemed to be listening carefully, and Stormpaw blinked up at his mentor, surprised by the question.

"Because we're downwind—the wind is blowing towards us from camp. If we were sneaking up on the camp, or prey that was in that direction, they would have no idea."

"Exactly." Whitestorm rumbled, approval shining in his eyes. "That well answered, young Stormpaw. With that thinking, you'll be hunting in no time."

The young apprentice felt a thrill of pride at Whitestorm's approving words. He felt warm despite the snow, and more ready than ever to get to work. "Right now we're gathering moss though, right?"

With an amused flick of his ears, Whitestorm nodded. "That we are. Come, I'll show you the best place to collect it in winter—in my days as an apprentice it was my secret to getting the elders to like me more."

Stormpaw's tail curled in amusement as he padded alongside his mentor. "Really?"

Whitestorm nodded, then sighed. "Now I've shared the secret with one or two apprentices, and almost every cat knows."

Stormpaw purred in amusement. "I would say that I wouldn't tell a soul, but I guess it's already been done."

"That it has." Whitestorm agreed with another sigh. "Ah, here we are."

At the base a great tree and decorated with what appeared to be millions of sharp, winter-worn branches. Hardly any leaves remained, and those that did were frail and withered.

"This is the Sky Oak." The large tom meowed. "When you've done a little bit more training you'll be taught to climb here."

Stormpaw turned wide amber eyes towards the top of the tree—which seemed to pierce the snow-heavy clouds above. "All the way to the top?"

Whitestorm shook his head. "It's far too tall to do so safely. For now, check under the roots."

Doing as he was told, the dark gray apprentice crouched down, peeking under the large roots before him. Beneath, there were layers of moss, hardly touched by the snow and just waiting to be collected.

"Now, be careful as you pull is out, gentle with your claws, but still forceful enough to cut and catch it."

Focusing hard, Stormpaw slipped his paw in, unsheathing his claws and swiping delicately at the moss. Too delicately, as the soft bedding only tangled around his paw. "Mouse-dung…" He breathed quietly, shaking the clingy strands from his paw and trying again. It took a few tries, but eventually, Stormpaw managed to slice a decent amount of moss out of the hollow formed by the roots, basking in his mentor's approving nod as if Bluestar had invited him to the Gathering.

After carrying all of the moss back to camp and delivering it to the elders—who surprised Stormpaw with warm thank-yous that made the apprentice feel even better about his morning's work. As he left the elders den, he nearly ran right into Foxpaw as the ginger tom pushed his way in, carrying two mice and a squirrel.

"Did you catch all of that?" Stormpaw asked, his eyes growing wide.

Foxpaw dropped his burden, shuffling his feet. "Just the squirrel," he admitted sheepishly. "I totally failed when I tried to catch a blackbird, and accidently scared away a rabbit Dustpelt was stalking."

Stormpaw flinched giving his den-mate a sympathetic flick of his ears. "I can't imagine how cross Dustpelt must have been!"

Foxpaw sighed. "He _was_ angry at first, but he finally just said that it was just because it was my first day, and I would get better over time." He trailed off, before brightening up again. "He _did_ compliment me for chasing down this squirrel."

"That's good." Stormpaw purred. He heard an impatient growl of Foxpaw's name, and the ginger tom rolled his eyes.

"There's Dustpelt now. I'd better hurry." He moved to pick up the prey again, before he turned back to Stormpaw, his blue eyes bright. "You should hurry, too—Hailpaw and Yellowfang are leaving to go to Mothermouth soon. I wanted to wish him luck, I thought you might, too."

The dark gray apprentice nodded, "Good idea. I'll go do that now before Whitestorm calls me for the patrol."

Foxpaw nodded. "See ya."

They went their separate ways, and as Stormpaw made it back to the clearing he noticed Yellowfang and Hailpaw sitting outside the medicine den, talking quietly. Featherpaw bounded across the clearing from where she sat by the tree stump to speak with them, and Stormpaw hurried after her from the elder's den. When he got there, Featherpaw was giving the pale silver tabby a reassuring nudge.

"Hey, Hailpaw." Stormpaw called as he got close enough, padding forward and giving the medicine cat apprentice a gentle head-butt. "Are you excited?"

"More than I've been my entire life." Hailpaw purred, his ice blue eyes gleaming.

"Are you done chatting?" Yellowfang rasped dryly. Hailpaw flicked his ears.

"Sorry, Yellowfang." He turned back to Stormpaw and Featherpaw, about to say speak again until a dark red blue barreled into him. Stormpaw purred in amusement as Foxpaw wrestled his brother to the ground. They were close, he realized, watching as Foxpaw leaned closer a murmured a small word of encouragement before cuffing his brother playfully over the ear. Closer maybe than even he and Featherpaw. Stormpaw couldn't imagine life if he had almost lost his soft-spoken sister, and he knew that incident only strengthened their bond.

Yellowfang allowed them to talk for a moment, before she shoved Foxpaw off of her apprentice, gruffly meowing that they needed to get moving.

"Bye, Hailpaw!" Featherpaw called.

"Good luck," Stormpaw offered. "You'll do great."

Hailpaw waved his tail in response, calling a swift good-bye over his shoulder as he bounded to the gorse tunnel after his mentor. He glance back over his shoulder, locking eyes with Featherpaw, Stormpaw, and Foxpaw in turn.

"See ya tomorrow." Foxpaw mewed softly—so softly Stormpaw nearly doubted that Hailpaw heard, until the pale tabby called back with a nod, "Tomorrow." With that, he turned and disappeared into the forest, leaving his den-mates where they stood. Deep down, Stormpaw was happy for his friend, but he could feel the same uncertainty as Foxpaw as he realized that Hailpaw had truly chosen an entirely different path from them. A path veiled in mystery and things that Stormpaw and Foxpaw and Featherpaw would never be able to know or even begin to understand.

_Good luck,_ Stormpaw repeated again in his head, padding slowly to meet with Whitestorm and Runningwind for the sunhigh patrol. _We'll always be here for you, warrior or medicine cat or elder. We'll always stick together, the four of us._ Glancing back over his shoulder at Foxpaw and Featherpaw as they returned to their duties, Stormpaw nodded, solidifying the statement in his mind. _Always._

* * *

Hey! Thanks so much for reading, I know this update came a little later than the last few, but it's better than my updates have been in the past:D So… What do you guys think? I know it's moving a little slow right now, but it will pick up soon, I promise. Again, your opportunity to suggest names for Hailpaw and Foxpaw is growing slim, so if you have suggestions, send them my way because I could really use a tie-breaker—some of these suggestions are just too hard to choose from, they're all good^^ Thanks to Snowleaf54 and Frostflower223 for reviewing my last chapter, I really appreciate the feedback! Lots of love~


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4(:

Hailpaw kneaded the ground beneath his paws, earning an amused purr from Littlecloud—the ShadowClan medicine cat that he had only just met. Yellowfang rolled her eyes. "Settle down, Hailpaw, we'll be leaving soon enough."

With a sheepish flick of his ears, Hailpaw sat, bending to lick his chest fur self-consciously. "Sorry, Yellowfang."

The old gray she-cat's whiskers twitched in amusement. "Don't be. I remember being young and excited—even nervous once."

Littlecloud purred again. "I remember well."

Yellowfang scoffed good-naturedly. "Of course you do—you're hardly a kit!"

Hailpaw felt more relaxed as he listened to their playful banter, but a sudden rustle in the ferns on the RiverClan side of the slope had him leaping to his paws again. Mudfur padded calmly into the clearing, his amber eyes glowing as if he were already in the light of the fabled moonstone.

"Greetins." He rumbled. His eyes fell curiously to Hailpaw, who straightened himself under the RiverClan tom's careful examination, wanting—as with the other medicine cats, as well—to make a good first impression. These were the cats he would be serving alongside to keep the clans safe from all that _didn't_ necessarily cross their borders—and even the things that did. Medicine cats followed different rules than warriors, and Hailpaw was ready to learn every one of them for his clan.

"This is Hailpaw," Yellowfang was meowing, looking far more proud than Hailpaw had expected her to be when introducing him. "My apprentice."

Mudfur dipped his head. "It's nice to see a young, eager medicine cat apprentice again."

Hailpaw dipped his head respectfully to the older tom.

"Speaking of eager, he's been fidgeting since first light this morning, and I'm sure Barkface is waiting for us at the edge of WindClan's territory." Yellowfang stood stiffly, and Hailpaw immediately sprang to his paws. Littlecloud stood as well, and Mudfur took the lead as they padded up the WindClan side of Fourtrees.

"Wow," Hailpaw breathed, surveying the moorland with wide eyes. "WindClan lives out here?"

"They do," Littlecloud nodded, before shaking his head. "I wouldn't be able to stand not having any trees. Even in the marsh the pine trees give us cover." Hailpaw shivered himself, missing the trees of his forest.

"But they can't stand the trees blocking their view of the sky." Mudfur commented, glancing towards the snow-laden clouds overhead. Hailpaw followed his gaze curiously.

"That makes sense," he thought aloud, tilting his head, before mimicking Littlecloud and shaking himself—mostly to remove the snow that was gathering on his pelt.

"There you are!"

Hailpaw had been relatively sure they were lost in the snowy hills, finding it nearly impossible to keep track of landmarks, when a cat's impatient yowl startled him out of his thoughts. "Hello to you, too, Barkface!" Mudfur called, his whiskers twitching in amusement. Hailpaw looked up to the rise of the next hill, seeing a small, lithe cat standing there. He had a mottled brown pelt and gray flecks around his muzzle, much like Mudfur, and the apprentice wondered if they had trained to become medicine cats around the same time.

"And who is this?"

"My apprentice, Hailpaw," Yellowfang beckoned him forward. Barkface examined him thoughtfully for a moment, before dipping his head.

"I see StarClan has touched your paws already." The tabby tom rumbled, his eyes flashing.

Hailpaw was surprised for a moment, before he dipped his head in return. "They touch the paws of all cats from the day they are born," he murmured, thinking back to his conversation with Oakheart when he had been but a kit, walking on the edge of life and his place in StarClan. The StarClan warrior had not only spoken of him, but of Foxpaw, Stormpaw, and Featherpaw as well.

"Very true." Barkface purred, before turning around. "This is the edge of WindClan's territory," he told him, motioning the land that now lay before them. "From here on out, we'll be travelling outside of the Clans' territories."

Hailpaw moved to stand beside the older tom, taking in the path before him. In the distance, he could just make out the rocky outline of what had to be Highstones. His paws were tingling, warmth rushing through him to the point that he was sure the snow was melting beneath his paws.

"Let's go then," Yellowfang rasped, taking the lead as she padded down the slope and into foreign territory. Hailpaw felt a thrill of excitement. _I'm almost there!_

* * *

The day should have drug on, but to Hailpaw, it flew past, and he found himself standing at the gaping entrance of Mothermouth, his fur bristling in a mixture of fear and excitement.

"Are you ready?"

Hailpaw nearly jumped out of his fur at Yellowfang's quiet question, but he nodded. "I've never been more ready for something in my life."

Yellowfang purred. "Let's go, then."

The other medicine cats nodded their consent, and with Yellowfang in the lead, they set off down the dark tunnel in front of them. Hailpaw didn't feel daunted by the tight tunnels they wandered through, nor did he feel fear. Only adrenaline worked through his veins, making him eager to rush ahead of his mentor, though he knew there wasn't nearly enough room.

"We're almost there." Yellowfang rasped quietly, and sure enough, a few pawsteps later the tunnel opened up into a large cavern Hailpaw's ice blue eyes grew wide with wonder, and he stepped closer to the Moonstone, which was still dull and lifeless. Yellowfang stepped forward beside him.

"Are you sure about this, Hailpaw?"

The pale tabby lifted his chin, his eyes flashing with determination. "I've never been more certain." He saw the other medicine cats all share an approving look, his heart swelling.

"Then it is time." Yellowfang rumbled. The half-moon finally peaked, a brilliant silver beam of light touching the Moonstone and illuminating the cavern. Yellowfang's fur looked nearly silver, and Hailpaw imagined his must be like snow. The old medicine cat turned towards him. "Hailpaw, is it your wish to enter the mysteries of StarClan as a medicine cat?"

Hailpaw remembered waking up for the first time in moons inside Yellowfang's den. He remembered the pain he felt, and the loss already shining in Cindercloud's eyes. He remembered the light and luster that slowly returned to Foxpaw and the others as he slowly fought his way through his recovery. Most of all, he remembered his dream, and the burning desire within him to one day do the same—to save lives.

"It is." He answered strongly, his chin held high.

"Then come forward." Yellowfang gave him a reassuring look through wise amber eyes as stepped forward, before turning to face the Moonstone again. "Warriors of StarClan, I present to you this apprentice. He has chosen the path of a medicine cat. Grant him your wisdom and insight so that he may understand your ways and heal his clan in accordance with your will."

At the flick of Yellowfang's tail, Hailpaw stepped forward, following her lead as she crouched beside the shimmering rock. The other medicine cats did the same, spread out in a semi-circle around the glowing stone. "Touch your nose to the rock," Yellowfang murmured, closing her eyes. Hailpaw nodded, resting his chin on his paws and touching his nose the Moonstone. It was startlingly cold, but Hailpaw resisted the urge to flinch away, letting his eyes slip shut as the world fell away, bathing him in darkness.

* * *

"Why am I not surprised?"

Hailpaw blinked groggily, rising slowly to his paws. In front of him was Oakheart, his reddish-brown fur shimmering with starlight. "Oakheart." He blinked back his surprise.

The StarClan warrior bowed his head. "It's a pleasure to see that you've chosen the path of a medicine cat, Hailpaw."

Hailpaw dipped his head respectfully.

"Are you ready for your first dream?" The pale tabby whirled around, his eyes widening as he saw a pretty tortoiseshell she-cat padding delicately towards them.

"Spottedleaf." Oakheart purred in greeting. The tortoiseshell dipped her head.

"Greetings, Oakheart, and Hailpaw." She turned warm amber eyes on the tom. "I was ThunderClan's medicine cat before Yellowfang," she explained gently.

Hailpaw blinked, suddenly recognizing her from the stories Fireheart had told him and Foxpaw. "My father told me about you." He mewed softly. Her eyes shone, as if she were touched by his words.

"He would." Oakheart rolled his eyes, standing. "Come with me, Hailpaw, there's a lot to show you tonight."

Hailpaw did as he was told, following the former RiverClan deputy through the misty trees that surrounded them. Spottedleaf walked beside him, her mottled pelt just barely brushing his own. It was getting colder, Hailpaw realized, watching with wonder as his breath came out in soft, visible puffs. Snow began falling, as it was in the forest at that very moment. A harsh wind whipped up, buffeting the small apprentice as he struggled to move forward. "O-Oakheart, wait…!" He gasped, struggling to make out the StarClan warrior's hunched form in front of him. Spottedleaf's warmth was fading, and with the next gust of wind, her starry form was whipped away, like sand from the training hollow.

Fear gripped Hailpaw's limbs, and he turned desperately, trying to find either of the StarClan cats. A sudden yowl split the air, and with a strangled cry, Hailpaw stumbled backwards, suddenly greeted with the sight of cats—too many cats—rushing towards him. Blood coated their paws, staining the snowy ground with every step as they surged forward. He glanced behind him, his eyes widening in horror as he saw Fireheart standing at the crest of a hill, his dark blue eyes burning with defiance. Then it occurred to Hailpaw that Fireheart's eyes were _green_ and his pelt the shade of flame—not the dark red of a fox's fur. Realization hit Hailpaw like a blow from an enemy warrior, and he spun to race up the hill towards his brother.

"Foxpaw!" He yowled desperately.

"Get down!" Something bowled into him, knocking the air from Hailpaw's lungs as he found himself pinned in the snow. Oakheart crouched above him, shielding his smaller form as the vicious cats raced past them, up the hill and towards his brother

"No!" He gasped, struggling vainly against the reddish brown tom's large paws. Stormpaw stood beside Foxpaw now, his amber eyes dark as he meowed something Hailpaw was too far away to hear in the ginger tom's ear. The dark gray apprentice padded calmly away, like there wasn't a clan of blood-covered cats racing towards them, screeching fury and spitting curses as they finally started up the hill. Only a tail-length separated Foxpaw from the cat leading the attack, when a wave broke over the hill. The liquid—it couldn't have been water, Hailpaw realized, not being that dark—crashed over Foxpaw, though the tom didn't even blink, watching with dark blue eyes—darker than the midnight sky—as it flooded the clearing, washing the enemy cats away as their furious hisses turned to yowls of terror. Slowly, the liquid cleared, leaving the entire clearing drenched and red. _B-blood?_ Hailpaw's eyes widened in horror as Foxpaw lifted one leg, impatiently shaking the thick substance from his paw. A light was glowing behind him, like the sun, illuminating his brother's dark silhouette as Stormpaw returned, Featherpaw beside him. All of them, he realized, seemed to be glowing, emitting their very own light as they turned and padded away over the hill. Foxpaw hesitated for a moment, his eyes locking with Hailpaw's, before with an inviting flick of his tail, as if beckoning him to follow, he turned and disappeared after Stormpaw and Featherpaw into the blinding light.

Slowly, Oakheart let Hailpaw stand, and the pale tabby stumbled into the clearing, ,his heart pounding as he sank nearly up to his belly fur in blood-soaked snow. "I don't… I don't understand…" He choked out. The scent was everywhere—the scent of blood and death.

"In time," Oakheart murmured, resting his tail on the young tom's flank. "Things will be made clear."

"But…" He turned to face the warrior, but the former RiverClan deputy shook his head.

"Your fellow medicine cats are waiting for you to awaken." He spoke softly as the snow faded away, leaving them standing in a familiar grassy clearing. "Welcome, young Hailpaw," he bowed his head. "You fell asleep awaiting our approval, and we now welcome you as a medicine cat apprentice."

"But my dream…!" Hailpaw's objection died even as it left his mouth as a wave crashed over him, coating him in a dark liquid—one that just couldn't be water. _I don't understand__…_

* * *

There's chapter 4! This one took longer to put up, and I apologize for that, but I was having some writer's block. Now that I've gotten beyond that, I can't wait to hear what you guys think of this chapter:D Thanks for reading, and extra love to my reviewers! I'm considering some names for Foxpaw and Hailpaw, but I would still love to hear your suggestions as well(: Thanks again for reading and reviewing, if you reviewed. Lots of love~


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

The sound of Sootpaw and Sorrelpaw chatting about the patrol they were going to be in woke Featherpaw just as the sun was beginning to touch the horizon, a soft, pre-dawn light glowing in the apprentice's den. With a yawn, Featherpaw stood and stretched, careful not to disturb Stormpaw where he lay beside her.

"Sorry, Featherpaw, did we wake you?" Sorrelpaw mewed sheepishly, scuffling her paws in the soft moss of her nest.

"Yeah, her and every other cat in the camp." Foxpaw purred, stretching luxuriously on his back. In a heart-beat, he had jumped to his paws, shaking the moss from his dark red pelt. "Have fun on your patrol," he meowed playfully, making his way to the entrance. "_I'll_ be hunting."

"Really?" Featherpaw pricked her ears, mewing a soft goodbye before following Foxpaw out of the apprentice den. "Sandstorm is taking me hunting, too."

Foxpaw turned dark blue eyes on her, sparking with mischief and curiosity. "Really? Maybe it's a patrol."

"Of course it's a patrol." Dustpelt was strolling towards them, his dark tabby pelt sleek. Featherpaw shied away from him, remembering the way he had snapped at her when she was still in the nursery. Foxpaw didn't seem fazed by his short-tempered mentor though, merely pricking his ears as Dustpelt approached.

"When are we leaving?" He asked, tilting his head.

"Now. Sandstorm's already waiting by the gorse tunnel." The dark tabby motioned the gorse tunnel with a flick of his tail.

"Yes, Dustpelt." Foxpaw flicked Featherpaw's shoulder with his tail tip. "Come on, Featherpaw, let's go."

The gray tabby nodded, hurrying after Foxpaw as he led the way to the gorse tunnel. Sandstorm greeted them with a nod.

"Good to see that you two are up bright and early. A lazy cat will never catch the best prey." She stood, shaking the snow from her fur as Dustpelt joined them again. "Let's go." Sandstorm took the lead up the ravine, Dustpelt right behind her and Foxpaw and Featherpaw scrambling up the ravine side by side.

"It stopped snowing," Featherpaw blinked up at the sky, which was filled with clouds, but clear of the cold flakes that layered the ground.

"That means that more prey will be out of their burrows." Foxpaw meowed enthusiastically, making a powerful leap to the top of the ravine.

"Right up until you scare it all away." Dustpelt cuffed his apprentice over the ear, and Featherpaw swallowed her purr of amusement, watching through bright eyes as Sandstorm's whiskers twitched.

"Sorry, Dustpelt." Foxpaw offered sheepishly, pushing the snow around his paws. "I'll be more quiet."

The dark tabby warrior nodded, before flicking his tail. "Let's make our way to Sunningrocks to see what prey might be catching the little bit of sunlight."

Sandstorm nodded, and Featherpaw followed her pale ginger mentor into the forest, keeping her ears pricked and her pawsteps light. Just because they were on their way to Sunningrocks didn't mean that they couldn't catch anything they found on the way.

"Do you smell anything?" Snadstorm turned, posing the question to both apprentices.

Featherpaw took a deep breath. "Dog." She observed, her soft blue eyes widening. "Should we leave?"

To her surprise, Dustpelt's whiskers twitched in amusement. "No," he meowed, motioning a worn out path winding between the trees. "Sometimes twolegs walk their dogs here. StarClan knows why." The tabby rolled his eyes, and Foxpaw playfully mimicked the motion, earning another sturdy cuff over the ear. "What about you, Foxpaw? What do you smell?"

Featherpaw watched Foxpaw take a deep breath, parting his jaws slightly. "Dog," he acknowledged, dipping his head to Featherpaw. "And mouse." His dark blue eyes scanned the bushes, and Sandstorm crouched low, flicking her tail to where the small gray creature was scampering through the snow-laden undergrowth.

"Remember our last training session…" Featherpaw heard Dustpelt exhale quietly in his apprentice's ear, earning a small, focused nod from the smaller red-ginger tom. Featherpaw watched with wide eyes as Foxpaw slid slowly towards the mouse, his pawsteps silent and his tail still. His crouch was perfectly balanced, and when he finally pounced, there was no way that the mouse was going to escape.

"Wow, Foxpaw! That was awesome!" Featherpaw bounded through the snow to where the ginger tom was pushing a small mound of snow over his prey.

He flicked his ears, bending and licking his chest fur self-consciously as Featherpaw watched with twitching whiskers. "It was really nothing…" he muttered, and Featherpaw purred.

"Well _I_ haven't caught a mouse yet." She pointed out, even as they started moving again.

"Yet." Foxpaw's eyes flashed. "I bet you'll be the best hunter out of all of us though, with Sandstorm as your mentor." The pale ginger warrior rolled her eyes at Foxpaw's obvious attempt at flattery, and Featherpaw purred again.

"We're almost there." Dustpelt called softly, beckoning with his tail for Foxpaw to join him as he padded ahead, out onto the smooth stones that Featherpaw had only seen once—that being when she had first learned all of the borders.

"Alright, Featherpaw, let's work on that hunting crouch a little bit." Sandstorm turned, facing her on one of the open stones. The gray tabby obediently dropped into a hunting crouch, doing her best to remember from what Tawnypaw and Bramblepaw had shown them when they were kits, as well as what Sootpaw, Rainpaw, and Sorrelpaw had been showing her in their free time. Her mentor watched through sharp green eyes, careful not to miss anything. "That looks pretty good." She finally meowed, giving a nod of approval. "The other apprentices did a good job giving you tips, but I can already tell that you're a natural hunter." Her whiskers twitched. "So why don't we prove Foxpaw right?"

Featherpaw pricked her ears, sitting up. "Prove him right?"

Sandstorm nodded. "We'll see who can catch the most prey today."

"Alright." Dustpelt had padded over to stand by his friend, his amber eyes flashing. Foxpaw stood beside him, his eyes glowing with mischief. "What do you think, Foxpaw?"

"You're on." He stood, pacing around Featherpaw in a wide circle. "Whoever wins…" Featherpaw felt her paws tingling. _Now it's a real challenge…!_ "Whoever wins get to give the other apprentice all of their elder-duties for a moon."

Featherpaw sat back on her haunches lifting her front paws and swatting playfully at the red-furred apprentice. "Are you sure you want to be taking care of the elders twice as much for an entire moon?"

Foxpaw spun to face her. "You're right, I would feel bad if you missed out on extra training for _too_ long. So half a moon."

"Deal."

Dustpelt rolled his eyes. "If you two are done scaring all of the prey away…" Foxpaw padded back to his mentors side. "We'll keep to Sunningrocks and the forest right around it, meet back at camp at Sunhigh."

Sandstorm nodded. "Alright. Let's go, Featherpaw."

The gray tabby nodded, flicking her tail in farewell to Foxpaw before padding into the trees behind her mentor. Despite the cold, she felt the warmth of a good challenge from her paws to the tips of her ears. _I'm __so__ not taking care of the elders for you!_

A short ways into the forest, Sandstorm paused, motioning with a flick of her ears a rabbit sniffing the frosty leaves of a berry bush. Featherpaw nodded, dropping into a low hunting crouch, ready to sprint if she needed to. She had an advantage, she realized, when it was snowing, her light gray pelt looking like a misplaced stone from Sunningrocks while Foxpaw's dark red-ginger fur stood out like the last berry on a dead bush. Trying to keep her weight balanced, as to not disturb the layers of snow beneath her paws, Featherpaw drug herself forward, sinking lower into her crouch and pouncing just as the rabbit sat up, it's ears flicking with alarm before it tried to bolt. The rabbit made only one bound before Featherpaw sprang again, capturing the creature in her claws and finishing her kill with a swift bite to the back of its neck. She felt warm all over she straightened up, the rabbit in her jaws. She had just made her first kill for her Clan.

"Brilliant catch!" Sandstorm padded to her side, her green eyes bright. "I was almost afraid it was going to get away from you, but you were right on top of it before it even realized it didn't have a chance."

Featherpaw put the rabbit down, shuffling her paws at her mentor's praise. "Thanks." She purred softly.

"Come on." The pale ginger warrior flicked her tail. "Dustpelt and Foxpaw may have already found prey as well."

Featherpaw gave an enthusiastic agreement, following her mentor further into the trees. _There's no way I'm going to lose!_

* * *

Sunhigh came along far too quickly, and despite the heavy snow, Featherpaw was proud to add a sparrow and a mouse to the rabbit she caught earlier. Sandstorm had even snagged a scrawny vole, though this far in leaf bare, plump prey was rare. Dustpelt and Foxpaw were waiting for them at the ravine, and Featherpaw rushed up to meet them, depositing her catch next to Foxpaw's.

"Three? Really?" The tom's eyes widened in slight disbelief, and Featherpaw felt her tail curl.

"What's the matter? Only catch two?" She teased, looking at their combined pile of prey for the elders.

"No," Foxpaw laughed. "It's a tie!"

Featherpaw purred, noticing that Foxpaw had in fact caught three pieces of prey—the first mouse, another mouse, and a water vole. Dustpelt gave an approving nod. "It looks like ThunderClan won't have to worry about being hungry with you two out hunting."

Sandstorm purred. "Go ahead and bring that to the elders, then take a break, you both deserve it."

"Yes, Sandstorm." Featherpaw dipped her head, picking up her prey and leading Foxpaw back down the slippery ravine, pushing her way through the gorse tunnel and into ThunderClan's camp. At sunhigh, the entire Clan was active. Brackenfur, Tawnypaw, and Swiftstep were getting ready to leave on the sunhigh patrol, Fireheart calling to Brackenpaw for a bit of battle training. Featherpaw knew that Stormpaw was already in the training hollow with Whitestorm, while Sorrelpaw and Sootpaw were sharing a piece of fresh-kill by the tree stump. Rainpaw was carrying old moss out of the nursery while Runningwind and Mousefur were pushing snow away from the center of the camp.

"Come on." Foxpaw mumbled, flicking his tail and leading the way to the elders den. When they arrived, they were greeted with warm purrs and welcoming mews. Dappletail dipped her head, being the closest to the entrance.

"You can leave that there," she purred. "We'll get around to it soon enough."

"It looks like you kits are shaping up into fine young apprentices." Smallear added, his whiskers twitching.

"Thank-you," Featherpaw purred as she deposited the prey where Dappletail had requested.

"Thank-you," Foxpaw echoed, before giving Featherpaw a nudge. "Come on, I'm starving."

The elders murmured quick goodbyes as they began settling around their meal, and Foxpaw bounded to the fresh-kill pile, kicking up snow. There wasn't much there—only two mice and a squirrel. Featherpaw sighed, wishing that they were already warriors, and could go out hunting again on their own. "Let's share one." She finally meowed, earning a nod from Foxpaw. "You can pick."

Foxpaw rolled his eyes, bending and picking out one of the mice. "You're too nice," he mumbled, padding towards the tree stump.

"Hey," Sootpaw greeted them, swiping his tongue around his jaws as Sorrelpaw finished the vole they had been eating. "Been hunting, huh?"

Featherpaw nodded, settling down next to Foxpaw. "Yes, we were trying to have a contest, but it ended up being a tie."

"Only because I went easy on you." Foxpaw rolled onto his back, giving her a playful flick of his tail as he did so.

"You couldn't have been going easy on me," Featherpaw cuffed him gently over the ear. "_I_ was going easy on _you_."

"You've done a lot better than some of our hunting patrols today…" Sorrelpaw mewed absent-mindedly, her amber eyes traveling to the fresh-kill pile.

"Maybe Longtail and Graystripe will let us go hunting for the Clan, since Foxpaw and Featherpaw have already seen to the elders," Sootpaw mentioned thoughtfully. Featherpaw felt a flash of jealousy even as she took a small bite from the mouse Foxpaw had chosen. _I can't wait to be able to go on hunting duty and put my prey in the fresh-kill pile…_

"Let's go ask!" Sorrelpaw jumped to her paws, suddenly excited. "See you later!" She called back as she and her brother raced across the camp to where Longtail, Graystripe, and Dustpelt were talking by the warriors den. Cindercloud soon exited the nursery and joined them, only murmuring a few words before padding across the snowy clearing towards Foxpaw and Featherpaw.

"Hi, Cindercloud." Featherpaw greeted the dark gray she-cat warmly. Her mother and Cindercloud had grown very close, and Featherpaw saw the darker gray she-cat almost like a second mother. Foxpaw mumbled something incoherent around his mouthful, and Cindercloud gave him a hard stare.

"Don't meow with your mouth full."

The dark ginger tom made a show of swallowing, his whiskers twitching as he jumped to his paws and gave her shoulder an apologetic lick. "Sorry."

Cindercloud shook her head, looking amused. "I actually need you two to do something for me." Foxpaw sat again, his ears pricked, and Featherpaw sat up beside him. "Brightheart told me that there's a draft in the nursery, and Dustpelt said I could have you two patch it up."

"Sure." Featherpaw nodded, standing slowly and stretching. "Let's go now, and fetch some sticks to weave into the brambles."

"Alright." Foxpaw shook the snow from his pelt, his eyes flashing in amusement as Cindercloud hissed good naturedly as he covered her in the frosty flakes. "We'll be back before you can say 'mouse.'"

"Mouse." Cindercloud teased.

Foxpaw rolled his eyes, and said with exaggerated pronunciation, "S-l-owwwwww-l-y."

"Get out of here," Cindercloud purred, flicking a small clump of snow at them. With a playful yelp, Featherpaw scampered away, Foxpaw on her heels.

* * *

They were carefully weaving twigs between the patchy fronds of bramble when Stormpaw got back from battle training. He mewed a greeting to them, sitting down and watching them work. Featherpaw purred as the toms made light conversation when the work became too slight for Foxpaw's slightly larger paws, the ginger tom then letting her take over as her small paws made quick work of the tiny gaps in the brambles.

"Hailpaw should be back soon, right?" Stormpaw was meowing as Foxpaw pushed the next thin branch towards Featherpaw.

"Yes," Foxpaw glanced at the gorse tunnel—not for the first time since they had begun working on the nursery.

"It's not a short journey," Featherpaw reminded them softly, sitting back and admiring her work. "How is that, Brightheart?" She called. The ginger and white she-cat poked her head out of the nursery entrance.

"That's perfect, it's already warmer."

"Great." Featherpaw purred.

Foxpaw suddenly leapt to his paws, racing across the clearing just as Yellowfang pushed her way through the gorse tunnel, Hailpaw right behind her. "They're back!" Featherpaw raced after Foxpaw, Stormpaw right behind her.

"How was it?" She heard Foxpaw asking as she approached. Hailpaw's eyes seemed to have gained a new light, as if all of the knowledge of StarClan already swam within their icy depths.

"It was… unlike anything I've ever experienced before." There was a breathless excitement about him, as well as an air of mystery, and Featherpaw knew instantly that he wasn't telling him anything—as well as knowing that as a medicine cat he really _couldn't_ share everything.

"Tell us more about the journey while you eat, you must be starving." Stormpaw was already padding towards the fresh-kill pile, which had grown while they had been working on the nursery. After a quick glance at Yellowfang, who gave a nod of approval, Hailpaw hurried after him, as did Foxpaw and Featherpaw.

_There's so much to do now,_ she thought as they settled outside the apprentice's den. _So many things are different from when we were kits…_ She glanced up, to where Silverpelt was slowly appearing in the still somewhat-light sky. _But we're ready. Ready to change the way cats view "half-clans" and ready to be the best warriors ThunderClan could have!_

* * *

Finally, I have managed to upload the next chapter… This one took forever for me, and I have no idea why. I apologize for any errors, I'm generally the only person that proof-reads this before posting, so I know I miss a lot of them. Maybe I'll go back and edit it later… I think I've pretty well decided on the names I'll be using, and I really think that I'm going to leave Stormpaw and Featherpaw's names the way that they are in the books… Unless you guys want them to have new names? I changed Cindercloud's, so it's not entirely impossible for me to change theirs, as well. Let me know what you guys think, and I apologize again for the kind of slow beginning. Thanks to Frostflower223 for reviewing, I really appreciate the feedback(:

Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Foxpaw crouched low to the ground, his dark red fur coated in a layer of snow. His midnight blue eyes were dark narrow with focus as he watched through the trailing fronds of a frozen stem of bracken. Two moons of hard training showed in the ripple of muscles beneath his pelt as he moved forward slowly, careful not to make a sound as he finally caught sight of his target. Dustpelt was slinking through the trees just in front of him, his amber eyes wary and his ears pricked. Foxpaw kneaded the ground impatiently, wanting nothing more than to launch out of his hiding place now, but remembering Dustpelt's words, "You should attack as it's almost too late, that's when they'll be least expecting it."

His mentor was only two tail-lengths away, and Foxpaw forced his paws to still, aware of the fact that the snow could decide to make sound at any moment. When the dark brown tabby was almost out of reach—_almost_ too far for Foxpaw to land a solid leap, the dark red apprentice shot out of his hiding place, his initial pounce landing him directly on his mentor's shoulders. The tabby warrior let out a startled yowl, immediately dropping and rolling over, flattening Foxpaw in the snow beneath him. With his claws carefully sheathed, Foxpaw bunched his lean muscles and kicked his mentor away, not wasting time in gaining his breath and instantly lunging forward again, flicking out a paw as Dustpelt reared back and swiping his hind legs out from under him. The warrior was not easy to drop, though, twisting nimbly and catching Foxpaw with two solid blows to the shoulders. The apprentice ducked, rushing forward again and taking his mentor by surprise, rolling over and over in the snow as both fought for an upper hand. Finally, they sprang apart, both mentor and apprentice breathing heavily.

"That was perfect." Dustpelt rasped. "I was expecting you, and you still managed to surprise me."

Foxpaw felt his fur warming at the praise. Dustpelt didn't offer much other than the occasional "good job," and to hear that he had done something "perfectly" made the apprentice stand a little taller. "I was a little concerned at first," he admitted as he caught his breath. "That you would be able to see me."

Dustpelt nodded, seeing where his apprentice was going. "I thought I would be able to, as well, but rolling in the snow to cover your pelt was a brilliant idea. It may be something to look into for hunting while the snow is still here."

Foxpaw dipped his head, mumbling an agreement as he groomed his chest fur. "Hailpaw told me that Yellowfang thinks it's going to thaw soon." Foxpaw blinked up at Dustpelt, who looked curiously at the snow-laden forest around them.

"There's a good chance it will." He finally agreed. "This leaf-bare has been harder than most, the Clan needs new-leaf desperately."

Foxpaw bowed his head. Dustpelt was right—the Clan was growing thin and weary. Even then in their training session he had felt the bones beneath Dustpelt's fur. "May I hunt? Rainpaw and Featherpaw are taking care of the elders today, and the clan needs the fresh-kill."

"You may. Be back by sundown." The dark tabby shook the snow from his pelt, preparing to leave.

"What are you going to be doing, Dustpelt?" Foxpaw inquired mischievously. "Going to see Ferncloud?"

His mentor growled good-naturedly, swiping at the younger tom. "I may visit her while I'm in the camp, but _after_ that I'll be leading a hunting patrol."

Foxpaw purred. "_Sure_ you will." He refrained from shaking the fur from his pelt, remembering Dustpelt's observation that it may be useful for hunting. "Tell her I said hi!" With that, he slipped away through the trees, keeping his paws light and his senses alert. There would be no prey hanging around where he and Dustpelt had been practicing ambush techniques near the Great Sycamore, so he went deeper into the forest, deciding to hunt along the trail between the sandy hollow and Sunningrocks. The sun was peeking through the heavy blanket of clouds, making it warmer than it had been for moons, even with a layer of snow slowly seeping into Foxpaw's pelt.

A rustling sound caught the apprentice's attention, and he instantly stilled, scanning the ground around him until he caught sight of a small vole, digging around the roots of a tree. He was downwind from his target, and the tiny creature had no idea what was happening until Foxpaw pounced, killing his prey cleanly and murmuring a small thanks to StarClan for its life. He buried it under the roots, making sure that no other predator would find it before continuing on his way. It was a good start, considering the last time he and Hailpaw had gone hunting they hadn't seen a single thing until the very end of their hunt—a half-starved rabbit that Hailpaw had caught more out of pity for the scrawny creature than anything else. _With any luck it really is going to thaw soon—StarClan knows we need the fresh-kill…_ With a shake of his head, he returned his focus to his hunt, though came up empty-pawed until he made it to Sunningrocks. There, he managed to catch a water vole that had come too far from the frosted river, and a squirrel that chose the wrong tree to rummage under.

Noticing how quickly the sun was sinking beneath the trees, Foxpaw gathered his catch and hurried back to camp, remembering Dustpelt's orders to be back by sundown. If his mentor hadn't gone on a hunting patrol, then some other cat had, Foxpaw realized as he deposited his prey into an almost full pile. His own stomach was grumbling, but he ignored it, picking out an exceptionally plump (for late leaf-bare, anyway) mouse and heading towards the medicine den. Brushing through the fern tunnel, he could hear Yellowfang instructing Hailpaw, and Foxpaw entered their den with his head tilted curiously.

Inside, Hailpaw was mixing herbs, mushing what appeared to be very juicy berries on a large leaf, his paws sticky with the gooey poultice. "I guess you can't eat right now." Foxpaw purred, his whiskers twitching as Hailpaw gave him a pleading glance.

"Don't tease me with food Foxpaw, I'm _starving_."

"And I already told you that as soon as you finished this poultice and brought it Smallear you could eat." Yellowfang rolled her eyes, and Hailpaw curled his tail in amusement, giving a mockingly sulky, "Yes, Yellowfang," in response.

"So you brought something for Hailpaw, and nothing for poor old me?" Yellowfang gasped, and Foxpaw purred.

"Sorry, Yellowfang." He danced a few steps back, knowing very well that Yellowfang could cuff him as hard as Dustpelt without a second thought. "What would you like?"

"Whatever looks fat." The old medicine cat rasped, her voice laced with humor. "Now go on, shoo. Don't come back until you have better manners."

Still laughing, Foxpaw retreated, leaving the mouse for Hailpaw there as he fetched another mouse for Yellowfang. He met Stormpaw at the fresh-kill pile, giving him a friendly head-butt as he joined him. "Hey, Stormpaw, how was climbing?"

The dark gray tom shook his head. "With the ice? Terrible. Whitestorm thought it would be thawed enough by now, but even _he_ couldn't' get a grip, so we ended up battle training."

"Nice, sounds a lot better than climbing." Foxpaw pulled the mouse he had chosen for Yellowfang from the pile. "It _is_ thawing though—I can feel it."

Stormpaw nodded, his amber eyes glowing. "I can't wait for new-leaf." Foxpaw nodded enthusiastically, before bending and picking up the mouse, waving his tail in farewell as he trotted back to the medicine den. Hailpaw had finished his poultice by the time he had returned, washing his paws in the icy pool at the edge of the medicine clearing as Foxpaw dropped the second mouse.

"How's that for manners?" He sat, his whiskers twitching as Yellowfang rolled her eyes, taking the mouse and lying down. Hailpaw retrieved his own meal, and Foxpaw jumped to his paws to go and sit beside his brother as the pale silver tabby ate. "Is this what you've been doing all day?" Foxpaw couldn't help but to inwardly cringe at the thought, even as Hailpaw nodded energetically.

"I've learned all about treating wounds. All of the poultices that you may need after a battle, how to stop bleeding and to bind a twisted paw…" He trailed off, his eyes glittering with the knowledge he had obtained all in the span of that day. Foxpaw let out a soft purr of amusement, bending to lick his brother's ear.

"That sounds great." He stood again, stretching and attempting to shake the cold from his pelt, though he knew it was impossible. "But you should hunt with me tomorrow."

To Foxpaw's surprise, Hailpaw shook his head. "Sorry, Foxpaw, but I have to gather herbs tomorrow."

"Oh…" The red furred apprentice sighed, his tail drooping, before he suddenly sprang into motion again, pacing his usual circles around Hailpaw as he ate. "Then _I'll_ go with _you_ instead."

Both Yellowfang and Hailpaw's eyes snapped up to Foxpaw, wide with disbelief. "You will?" Hailpaw blinked, his surprise slowly morphing into excitement. "Okay, that's great! I was worried about having to make two trips, but if you go, then I should be done before sunhigh."

"What does Dustpelt have to say about this?" Yellowfang sounded skeptical, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "I'm sure that he already has warrior training planned for you for tomorrow."

Even as she spoke, there was a rustling in the fern tunnel, Silverstream appearing only a moment later. "Yellowfang…!" She called, her green eyes were bright with a mixture of joy and concern.

The old medicine cat stood, her mouse long since finished. "What's the matter?"

"Ferncloud's kits are coming!"

"Now?" Hailpaw leapt to his paws, his tail lashing in sudden anxiety. "But Yellowfang, they're almost half a moon early…!"

"We must go to her quickly. Hailpaw, you know which herbs to bring. Hurry." Yellowfang rushed out after Silverstream, and Hailpaw disappeared into the herb store, reappearing a moment later with a mouthful of herbs. He set the down and went back for more, and Foxpaw grabbed a large leaf for his brother to wrap them up in. When he came back the second time, he blinked his gratitude to Foxpaw, setting the herbs in the leaf.

"Go eat now, Foxpaw, I'll have to help Yellowfang for a while." With that, the silver medicine cat apprentice was gone, leaving Foxpaw to sigh, padding more slowly down the fern tunnel and watching as the news of Ferncloud's kitting rushed through the camp like a forest fire. Dustpelt was pacing anxiously outside the nursery, his tail lashing. He paused only to let Hailpaw through, then started again where he left off. Foxpaw joined Stormpaw and Featherpaw by the tree stump, his whiskers twitching as he saw an untouched squirrel beside them as they ate.

"Is that for me?" He asked, receiving a nod from Featherpaw in response. She swallowed the bite she had been working on, looking up at him.

"We figured you had brought fresh-kill to Hailpaw and Yellowfang, so we grabbed you something before Bramblepaw could show up and eat everything." As she spoke, Bramblepaw pushed his way out of the apprentice's den, his pelt ruffled from sleep.

"What was that, Featherpaw?"

She squeaked in surprise as Bramblepaw jumped her, and they rolled over and over in a play-fight. Bramblepaw had been training much longer than they had, but Featherpaw was holding her own, until Bramblepaw's size overpowered her. "Now." He let her up, shaking the snow from his pelt. "I'm going to go 'eat everything' so that I can properly patrol our borders while you kits sleep."

"We've been training for two moons," Foxpaw pointed out, flicking his ears. "You can't really refer to us as 'kits' anymore." He settled down next to Stormpaw as the dark gray apprentice nodded his agreement.

Bramblepaw snorted. "Fine, fine, I guess you _have_ grown up a little bit… But I still remember when you were _this_ big and—"

"Bramblepaw," Fireheart padded slowly towards the tree stump, and the tabby turned to greet him.

"Yes, Fireheart?"

"The evening patrol is about to leave." Their deputy flicked his tail to where Swiftstep and Ashfur were waiting at the gorse tunnel, and Bramblepaw nodded.

"I'm ready."

"So much for eating everything," Foxpaw commented quietly to Stormpaw, watching with twitching whiskers as the dark tabby apprentice joined the other two cats at the entrance to their camp.

"I've heard that you did exceptionally well in your battle training today, Foxpaw."

The red-furred apprentice nearly choked on his sarcastic comment, blinking up at his father in obvious shock. "D-Dustpelt told you about it?"

Fireheart purred, giving the young apprentice an affectionate cuff over the ear. "I'm the deputy, of course he did." He turned to walk away, before hesitating, turning back and sweeping his green gaze across all three of them. "Keep up the good work—all of you."

Foxpaw felt his paws tingling, but refrained from jumping up until Fireheart had led his patrol out of camp. "Ha!" He leapt from his relaxed position on to the tree stump, while Stormpaw and Featherpaw watched through glowing eyes. "We're doing so well in our training that _Fireheart_ stopped to complement us!"

"Do you think he'll let us go to the gathering tomorrow?" Featherpaw fixed hopeful blue eyes on Foxpaw, but Stormpaw shook his head.

"Bluestar decides who goes to the Gathering, not Fireheart." He pointed out, sitting up as he finished his meal.

"But if he puts in a good word for us, then she'll be more likely to choose us." Foxpaw rolled his eyes, as if it were obvious. "Besides, Bramblepaw and Tawnypaw have gone to almost _every_ gathering for as long as I can remember."

"What about Sootpaw, Sorrelpaw, and Rainpaw?" Stormpaw still seemed skeptical, and again, Foxpaw rolled his eyes.

"They've all been to at least one, and Sorrelpaw has been to two." Foxpaw stepped lightly off of the tree stump, returning to his still untouched squirrel. "We'll definitely get to go to the next one."

Featherpaw sighed. "I hope so. I really want to meet the apprentices of other clans…"

"But you might have to fight them one day." Stormpaw seemed confused by his sister's longing sigh, and Foxpaw tilted his head.

"That's true." He admitted. "But still—can you imagine being able to see Crookedstar and Nightstar and Tallstar? And their _deputies_? There are so many stories about them…"

"I guess." The dark gray apprentice heaved a sigh of his own, standing and letting out a large yawn. Watching his friend, Foxpaw felt fatigue from his training sessions settling in his own limbs, and he quickly finished his squirrel, following Stormpaw and Featherpaw into the apprentices' den. Sorrelpaw and Sootpaw were sharing tongues quietly toward the back of the den, getting ready to go to sleep, and Tawnypaw's dappled tortoiseshell pelt was just barely visible in the shadows of her nest, the older apprentice already fast asleep. Rainpaw lay in his own nest, commenting occasionally on his siblings' conversation as he slowly drifted into sleep. As he settled in his own nest, Foxpaw thought of Hailpaw, who surely wouldn't be getting much sleep with Ferncloud's kits being born.

_I guess tomorrow I'll be gathering herbs for sure now…_ Foxpaw thought dryly as darkness washed over him, dragging him into a deep, heavy sleep.

* * *

Hey! Sorry for the belated update, went to an awesome Honor Band at my dream college this weekend and didn't have time to type much(: But dat snow x3 I have so enjoyed this cold weather, but I'm ready for it to go back north where it came from(: Anyways, I know these chapters are kind of slow and boring, but I don't want to just rush through their apprenticeships, you know? Ah well, I suppose. Thanks for reading! And thanks again to Frostflower223 for reviewing! I'm not sure how I would continue this story without your feedback(: Until the next chapter!


End file.
